I'm In Love With a Famous Person
by AyuzawaYume
Summary: Erza was a normal, healthy high school student... WAS. Everything change as a blue haired guitarist from the most popular band in the whole Fiore came and wreck all the peaceful life she worked hard for. She DEFINITELY can't get along with famous people! So how in the world love will bloom between them? AU Jerza with lots of pairings!


_**(A/N) Hi XD Yes, I'm back! *^* I made this somehow different but the base is from my old story in my old account, "I'm In Love With a Famous Person" hehe XD Seems like lots of your looking forward and stuff so I was thinking to rewrite this first before the others. Since most people love that story lol. Hope you enjoy this story!**_

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL AND THE CHARACTERS!**

**English is my second language so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

* * *

><p>Jellal was truly, an unfortunate man. First, his pink haired idiot friend broke the alarm in the room that all the Fairy Tail band members slept in. And now he's lost in a town he's still unfamiliar with.<p>

What a great day he had.

Fairy Tail is a name a whole town wouldn't never heard about. After all, it's a band that bought a storm in a whole Fiore right now. Jellal was one of the member, as a guitarist. They just moved here two days ago, and now he was lost without even knowing where he was lost in.

"Kya!" Oh my, now he's bumped into a girl while running? Let's hope he won't be rego- Wait, his hoodie fell down! Now he's dead.

"Sorry I don't have time right now, please don't shout!" Jellal pleaded which confuse the girl.

"Don't tell me you are-"

"Just forgot about today, I'm seriously in a hurry!"

"Ah wait!" Jellal quickly ran again towards a random way. "Damn, let's hope that girl won't tell everyone else." Jellal muttered as he ran faster and faster to escape the place. Little did he knows, his school id fell down and get picked by a certain scarlet haired girl he just bumped into.

"Jellal…. Fernandes?"

* * *

><p>"You idiot Flame-Brain! Gildarts almost killed us because we're late, and it's all your fault idiot!" Gray, the bassist of Fairy Tail Band scolded a pink haired guy, which is the vocalist of the band.<p>

"Well we're still in one piece so you don't have to blame me for that!" Natsu shouted back, which leads to a big fight between the two.

"Jeez, those two never learnt." Loke, the second guitarist and also a biggest flirt ever, sighed. "That's why they won't get any girlfriend."

"We heard that Loke!" Natsu shouted from far away.

"That's a great hearing you had, _dog._" Gajeel, the drummer of the band shouted, which makes Natsu glared at the drummer.

"You wanna go, metal-face?!"

"I'm all ready for-"

"Guys…" Jellal was covered with a dark aura, which makes those three silenced for a while. Jellal _rarely _in a bad mood so if he is in one, it means they're screwed. And what's more, he was lost and bumped into someone today, which added his scary-ness.

"W-We're sorry!" Woah, the trio idiots are in a sync. As expected for the leader.

* * *

><p>Erza sighed as she waited in front of the school gate at the morning. Okay, so in her school, Fiore High, students won't be allowed to go in if they don't have their school id. And here she is waiting for a certain blue haired who recklessly fell his school id yesterday.<p>

She is waiting for _that _Jellal Fernandes who recklessly fell his school id yesterday. Luckily they're in the same school, but Erza is totally _not _looking forward to this.

Erza, at the very least, realize that it's the guitarist of the Fairy Tail Band. But luckily for Jellal, she wasn't really into music, but more into novels. And anyway, she hated those famous people. Just look at them, they keeps showing off and telling people how great they are while making a façade of goody-two-shoes in the public, talking about how they wanted to be like all handsome-or-pretty-angel-wannabe. She almost snorted in the thought.

The point is, she will _never _be able to get along with them.

"I can't find it anywhere." Erza quickly averted her eyes into the source of the voice. Finally, he's here.

"We already searched for it everywhere, let's just explain at the principal." Gray assured Jellal who seems very nervous and a bit uncertain.

"Um… Excuse me." Erza walked towards them. Luckily, the fans seems only whispering from afar, which doesn't makes her had to go and all the trouble just to give it back.

Jellal raised an eyebrow in confusion as the scarlet haired girl opened her bag.

"A fan wants a sign from you?" Erza flinched at the pink haired guy who just said that. "Well I apologize for that _slight_ misunderstanding, but I'm not one of those _fans _you're talking about." She explained while give a smile, but even a blind people could see how dark an aura she gave.

"Here you go." Erza gave him his school id, which makes Fairy Tail members and Jellal blinked in confuse. "It fell when you bumped into me yesterday." Erza explained and Jellal seems to recall _that_ happened.

"Thank you. Do you want a photo?"

"No, I'm-"

"Oh, you want a signature? Or maybe a hug?" Natsu cut as he asked.

"I told you I don't-"

"So you want a poster? Or maybe-"

"I told you I'm not into that stuff!" Erza snapped as she cut his sentences, which surprise _all _of the band. She quickly clear her throat, regretting her action.

And she was planning to be polite earlier.

"And please act like this never happened. I don't want to be involved or anything with you guys." Erza said bluntly, which makes everyone's mouth gaped open. Hate or fan? Seems like not both.

The bell rang as if it understand the situation, "Ah, I have to go before they closed the gate." Erza quickly ran away from that place and dashed into the school.

"Woah, is she a hater?" Natsu asked, surprised.

"But if she is, she won't give back his school id right? Except if she put something on it… Or maybe did something before giving it back." Gray asked, which makes sense. The thought of the last part making Natsu and Gajeel shivered at the same time.

Jellal seems pretty interested in this. This is a first time after a long time that someone treated him so… Normal, which makes Jellal wanted to know more about the scarlet haired girl.

He was pretty tired on all the fans that just wanted to meet him, squealing, and telling people when they recognized his disguise. He doesn't have any more privacy and it became even worse since the band get more and more popular.

He hoped he'll get to see her again.

* * *

><p>Erza swore she had the most unlucky day. <em>Ever. <em>

"Hey Erza, how do you talk with Fairy Tail?"

"Do they give you anything? A sign? Their photograph?"

"Can you introduced me to them?"

"Did you know them from somewhere?"

"Since when are you so close with them?"

Erza just shut her mouth up because she knows if she just utter a word, more people will come and rumors will starts. And what's more, what happened last time!

_Flashback_

"_So meet your new classmate, Jellal Fernandes and Gray Fullbuster." The homeroom teacher, Macao-sensei explained, which makes the whole classroom whispered and some stared at Erza._

"_You guys may choose which empty seat you want to sit with." It makes even more fuss and lots of people hoping they would get chosen, mostly girls. Erza was pretty grateful the seat next to her is taken, which means Jellal won't sit next to her. Or even that pink haired child._

_But that thought drove away as Jellal suddenly walked towards Erza's way, which makes her gulped in nervous. She really hoped Jellal won't talk to her or pretend they never met. But her heart almost stopped when the blue haired man sit behind her. This is seriously the worst day ever._

"_Hey, we meet again." He smiled, which makes all the fans' eyes widened._

_Oh God, this will be a long day._

_End of Flashback_

What's worse is that it's break time right now, which makes the fans go wildly and asked ridiculous questions to her.

"Hey Jellal!" Gray shouted from outside the door with a lot of fangirls outside. Woah, is that all the girls from the whole school or something? He walked towards Erza's behind and talked to Jellal.

She really need to get out from this place before weird rumors will get more ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"So your name is Luigi, right? We'll sit next to each other for a whole year so nice to meet you." Natsu grinned.<p>

"Name is Lucy! How many times should I tell you that?!" Lucy shouted. She can't possibly stuck with him for a whole year!

"Uh… Luce?" Natsu asked again, which makes Lucy glared at him. "Sorry ma'am." He apologized.

The place was so crowded and lots of people was whispering about how Natsu, the vocalist of _that _Fairy Tail was talking with someone he sit next to. Lucy just wants to crawl a hole for hiding or something. She wasn't a big fan of Fairy Tail, but Sabertooth. Or rather, she could be one of the mild hater since Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were a big rival.

"Lucy?" Erza walked towards her, which Lucy thought her savior but…

"Sorry, seems like you're busy. I'll search for Levy instead." Erza quickly walked away as she saw another Fairy Tail member.

"Demon!" Lucy cries as Erza pretend she didn't hear it. She knows Erza realized she wanted to escape but doesn't want to do anything too _attracting attention_.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jellal, I heard rumor of you going out with a girl, is she a hottie?" Gajeel asked as he stuffed another bite into his mouth.<p>

"Now that reminds me, I heard it too." Gray agreed as he recalled what happened last time.

"It's just that girl from this morning." Gray almost choked his food as he heard that, "You're serious?" He asked, looking at the blue haired guy. "I mean like whoa, she completely looks like she's not interested at us. Or maybe even worse."

"That's exactly why." Jellal answered, "So I greeted her when I met her in the class. I thought we can be friends."

Gray looks pretty surprised, Jellal never do that to anyone. I repeat, ANYONE. "So she catch your eye, huh?" Gajeel teased and Jellal looked at him and snorted. "It's not that. I thought we can be friends."

"And then going out." Gray smirked while Jellal rolled his eyes, "I told you guys that it's wrong."

"Oh c'mon! That girl is a catcher if you look at her figure and face, and you never really interested in any girls." Gajeel explained as he poked Jellal's shoulder.

Jellal sighed, "There's no end talking with you guys about this."

* * *

><p>"Hey Luce, where are you going?" Natsu asked as he followed Lucy who's on her way to the canteen, "Can you take me to a tour? I don't know any place at this school, it's too big."<p>

"Why don't you just asked your fans?" Natsu snorted at the suggestions, "And let them go crazy on me? No thanks." Lucy sighed at the answer.

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Because you're weird."

"I'm not weird!"

"But you're not attached to me!"

"Which part of it is weird?!" Lucy asked, and then just realized they were gaining attention from the fans, especially girls.

She's doomed.

* * *

><p>"It's the worst, the <em>WORST <em>I said!" Lucy whined and complained while telling the whole story to Erza and Levy. "He just won't let me alone!"

"Well, well…." Levy patted Lucy's back, trying to cheer the worn out blonde.

"Erza, how's your day?" Levy asked to the scarlet haired girl and she gave a flat, _I-don't-know-anymore _looks. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Erza gave a big sigh as the answer, "Today is the worst."

She just cursed herself, suddenly a flash of blue surprised her and she saw a crowd from behind that's chasing something.

"W-What the-"

"Jellal-kun!"

"Wait wait! The sign-"

"What about the photo with me?"

"Can you look at here, Jellal-kun?"

"Jellal-kun, Jellal-kun!

And that's it. She's not with Levy and Lucy anymore because the sea of crowds separated them.

That's it.

She's _definitely _sure she can't get along with them at all now. Curse all that _Jellal-kun _cutie bunny sweet pie fans.

* * *

><p>Jellal wasn't expecting to see a vision of scarlet in the crowds. The color of her hair was so obvious, which makes he could recognize her in a blink of an eye.<p>

"Oh My God! Jellal-kun is heading this way!"

"I should've wear more make-ups!"

"Wait, he's heading to…"

Jellal stopped in front of the scarlet haired, which makes her raise an eyebrow in confusion. "You said you're not my fan." He teased as he recalled what she said in front of the school.

Damn. Two can play this game.

Erza glared, "I only being pushed by the sea of crowds that were chasing _you_." She spat out the words like a bitter medicine, really annoyed.

"Who is she?"

"Rumor said that girl knows Jellal well."

"Are they going out?"

Again with those rumors, Erza's been tired about this all day. But her thought was cracked away as a deep voice said, "We're going to escape."

"Huh?"

Before Erza could complain anything else, Jellal already grabbed her by hand and ran so quickly to escape the fans. Woah, he must be used to crowds so much that he can escaped so fast like that.

* * *

><p>"W-Why are you tagging me along?" Erza panted as she asked. They finally escaped in a narrow way the place they both first met. Seems like not much people know that place.<p>

"Do you want to be questioned by them as I escaped?" Erza stiffen as she imagined that. Like hell she's going to forgive him if he do that. "Are you tired? We should buy a drink first or something before parting." Jellal asked and Erza looked at him.

"And let everyone recognize you again and we're being chased? No thanks." Erza answered bluntly, really tired of all the things happened today. "I'm already tired because all the rumors about me and you in everywhere, so it will be pretty helpful if you just ignore me."

"Don't want to." Jellal answered which makes Erza widened her eyes in mix of confuse and surprise. "Finally there's someone in this town that weren't our fan, what's wrong with wanting to get along with that person?" Erza swore she just need to dig a hole or something.

She sighed, "Look. I'm already _getting along _with you from TV Shows, magazines, interviews, and your crazy fans that's still chasing after us."

"That's not getting along, that's knowing me. And it's not the real me."

"Well at least that counts!" She snapped back, pretty much mad. Can her day get any better? "Anyway the point is, I'm not interested with you but I'm not a person you can get along with."

"We won't know until we try." Can this guy get anymore stubborn? Erza finally gave up and turned away, "Just do anything you want. I have a part time job today so I'm leaving now." She explained as she turned away.

"Where do you have your part time job?" Jellal asked and Erza gave a glance of security in her eyes, "Don't you even think of following me." She warned and Jellal give a little smirk, "If I do?"

* * *

><p><em>Damn.<em>

That's the first word that came out from Erza's head. That angel-wanna-be really followed her! And what's worse, she's on a same part time job with Lucy.

"W-W-W-Why a-a-a-are y-y-y-you…" Erza quickly shut Lucy's mouth and glare at her, "At least talk properly!" She half-shouted. Lucy took a deep breath before looking at Jellal, "Why are you with him?!"

Erza looked at Jellal with _I-thought-so _looks, "Don't tell me… You two are really…"

"Hell no!" Erza quickly denying the question, which makes Jellal a little bit amused at her reaction. People won't shove him off if they're in Erza's situation.

She is different.

And that's what Jellal liked about her. She's not one of those clingy-angel-wannabe who's trying to get his attention. And that makes him want to get along more with her.

"You're working as a waitress? That's unexpected." Jellal asked and Erza gave a little glare to him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Chill out. I'm just telling." Erza would explode at any minute now. Nothing comes good if he's with her. I repeat, _NOTHING._

"Well if that's the case, I'm telling you to leave then." Erza said back, earning a sigh from the blue haired guitarist. "You really hate me that much?"

"More than that." Erza answered rudely, hoping he would get tired of this.

"At least take this." Jellal gave her 2 tickets to Ryuuzetsu Land, which makes Erza raise an eyebrow.

"It's a gift. Take your friend to the place to." Erza positively sure he's plotting something. She was about to reject the gift but Lucy was in a _really _perfect timing.

"Oh My God! I heard Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus usually hang out in there!" Lucy squealed as she took one of the ticket from Erza's hand. "Are you sure this is alright, Jellal?" Lucy asked excitedly, which makes Jellal smile, "Of course."

"Yes!" Lucy cheered as she quickly put the ticket inside her bag. "Let's go to there this Saturday, Erza! I'll call Levy to also hang out with us!" Lucy gave a bright smile, which makes Erza couldn't bring herself to refuse, "Y-Yeah…"

no.

No.

_NO._

She swore Jellal had some plot behind this. She glared at the blue haired guy that was taking his leave.

"Erza-chan, Lucy-chan, it's time for your shift."

"Ah, coming!" Lucy answered while Erza still stared at the ticket.

She'll make him spit it out tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"You really didn't plot anything?" Erza asked, still unsure.<p>

It's finally the next day of school and Jellal was sitting in his desk. So Erza decided to persistent him while asking him to spit out his plan.

"I'm not planning anything."

"I know you're lyi-"

"Oh, Jellal? So this is you class!" Loke asked as he happily interrupted both of them. "Gildarts told me to tell you about the photo shoot in Ryuuzetsu Land in this Saturday."

Erza widened her eyes while Jellal averted her gaze.

She knew it.

"Ah, isn't this the girl Gray had been telling about? You two really seems to get along well, huh?" Loke cheerfully smile while give a flirting wink to Erza, who quickly looked away.

But a flirt is a persistent one.

"So your name is Erza Scarlet, huh?" Loke was about to kiss her hand when Erza shoved her hand away. "Hands off, playboy."

"P-Playboy?" Loke was dumbfounded. No one has ever called him that.

"Just for your information, not everyone liked playboy."

_GUCK! _That strike his heart twice.

"Last time Jellal, now even Loke?"

"She's the worst, acting all bitchy."

"She must be blackmailing Jellal or something?"

Jellal flinched as he heard the rumors, and he knows Erza also heard that. Seems like she was bothered by it but decided to shake it off, but Jellal isn't the same.

He walked towards the direction where the gossips were, which surprised Erza.

"You guys seems free and all, how about spitting out what did you say about Erza? Like maybe, she's blackmailing me or something?" Jellal smiled but even blind people knows the meaning behind that smile.

"J-Jellal-kun! We were just-"

"Just what? Talking bad of Erza?" Jellal asked and gave a frightening glare to the 3 girls. Erza quickly defensed the girls and glared back to Jellal, "You don't have to do that."

"Why are you defensing them? They're talking bad of you, you know."

"I know. But you don't have to go that far."

"Why shouldn't I? And anyway, I'm protecting you here."

"I didn't ask you to."

Jellal sighed and scratched his head, he really don't get what this certain scarlet haired is thinking.

"Fine, do what you want. But just to tell you, I'm still going to make those who said weird rumors about you doing something to me pay." Jellal warned, which makes Erza dumbfounded.

"W-Wait! That doesn't have any of your concern!"

"Sadly, it is. Because there's also my name in it." Jellal reasoned, which makes Erza felt a bit irritated.

Everyone knows that's just an excuse.

But Jellal wasn't going to make people think he did all this because of Erza doing bad things.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Back Stage (Yes, I made it again XD)<strong>

Erza: Jellal is really persistent! And urghhh, WE'RE NOT A THING!

Jellal: I'll do whatever it takes until we'll be friends, Erza *smirk*

Erza: *shiver* I've got a bad feelings about the next chapter…

Ichiya: MEN!

_**(A/N) Done! Good? Bad? Short? Long? Cliché? Read all your thoughts on the box below! ~ Critics accepted but no flames please :3 I hope I'll get a lot like how it is when I did my previous story! ^^ I'll update min. 1 chapter per month but I can make it faster ;) And for new readers, The Back Stage is some kind of clue or spoilers for the next chapter teehee :p**_

**MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS = FASTER UPDATES!**

**Stay tuned for more chapters! :D**


End file.
